A Winter Day
by Awendela
Summary: Ever wonder what happens in Haven on a cold winter day? Rated M for a reason.


**Hey! So this is my first ever Haven story. I fell in LOVE with the show the first time I watched it so I'm surprised it took me this long to write about it. So please review and let me know what you guys think.**

**~A**

**A Winter Night**

Audrey sat on the old couch in her living room flipping through the various television channels trying to find something to occupy her attention. She sipped from the cup of tea she had just made a few minutes ago.

She looked out the window at the ground covered in a vast white blanket and pulled the afghan closer to her. The temperature outside had dropped to some degree below zero, way too cold in her opinion; definitely too cold to venture outside for a quick dinner.

Nathan had called earlier from the station telling her not to come in; the roads were a complete mess. She had not hesitated to agree, which on any normal day she would have. She did not like the bitter cold of Maine winters.

Her phone suddenly rang. "Parker." She answered.

"Audrey," Nathan's voice said. "You need to come in. I know I said different earlier but this is kind of an emergency….and I let everybody else go home earlier as well."

Audrey sighed; she should have seen this coming. What would have been a nice, cozy evening had turned into a twenty minute walk in the cold to an old broken-down house, or what appeared to be an old broken-down house. When she arrived Nathan was waiting for her with a coffee.

"Thanks." She mumbled against her scarf.

Nathan merely nodded. "This is Jesse Monroe's house, or was. He woke up this afternoon to find it cracked in half. Literally split down the middle, his kitchen table was even in half."

"So we're here because….."Audrey asked.

Nathan shrugged. "Jesse's family has a history of the troubles; nothing like this before though…"

"And you figured if this was related we are the best people to determine that." Audrey said finishing his sentence.

Nathan nodded. They both knew the drill by now; which is why three freezing hours later the two frost-bitten officers emerged from the house with only the hunch that there was a highly probably chance that Monroe's house had been split due to some unknown trouble.

Audrey shivered uncontrollably as they got into Nathan's truck. He rubbed his hand on her arm trying to provide her some warmth.

Audrey smiled. "Thanks."

Nathan knew that he had to be just as cold as Audrey so he cranked up the heat in his truck. He drove without thinking of much and soon they ended up parked outside at Audrey's.

Audrey sat in the truck for a while; waiting for Nathan to say anything, when he didn't she started to open the door when his had landed on her shoulder. She couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body. Nathan's hands were freezing!

"Nathan!" She exclaimed, instantly turning to him and taking his hands in hers.

"Am I that could?" He asked honestly.

Audrey knew he didn't really need an answer to that question. "Why don't you come inside?" she asked without thinking.

Nathan gave her a quizzical look and she almost laughed. "To warm up."

Audrey stopped herself. What was she doing? She had just invited Nathan up to her place—to warm up and she hadn't even thought twice about it. What was wrong with her?

Nathan saw her deliberating and could only guess at the conversation that was going on inside her pretty head. He had been shocked at her suggestion but he was not about to turn down an opportunity like this. He took the initiative to get out of the truck first and came around to open her door. She mumbled a 'thanks' as she stepped out into the frigid air.

Audrey quickly walked to the door and Nathan followed her. They didn't speak the entire way to her place; the tension seemed to grow with every passing step.

Audrey didn't even notice how flustered she was until she tried to open the door but couldn't because her fingers were trembling so badly. Nathan's hands soon encompassed her own and opened the door. She looked up at him in thanks.

Nathan just shrugged. "I thought you needed some help." He said trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice was the exact opposite.

"Just make yourself at home." Audrey said smiling as she went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. She watched Nathan from the kitchen. He appeared to be relaxing on the couch but she knew him well enough to tell that in reality every single fiber in his body was standing on edge. He was as anxious as she was.

This was just supposed to be a friendly pot of coffee at her place, why had it taken a much more serious turn?

She sat down next to Nathan while they waited for the coffee to be ready. Neither of them spoke, so she quickly turned on the television to hopefully relieve some of the electricity that had instantly filled the room.

She sighed. To her dismay the only movie on was _Just Friends_ was on. The ever observant Nathan couldn't let that go. "You don't like this movie Parker?"

"No, it's fine." She said quickly. She shivered again. Her room wasn't all that much warmer than the outside was.

Nathan grabbed the afghan that she had tossed on the floor earlier and covered her with it; his hands brushing over her arms caused her to shiver harder.

"What are you doing Nathan?" She asked. Her voice had taken on a serious tone. They needed to figure out just what was going to happen here.

He looked at her with a confused look, but she could see straight through it. "Don't give me that look Wournos; you know exactly what I mean."

Nathan smirked. "I don't know. What would you like to happen?"

Audrey was silent. She was not in the mood for a loaded question. They both knew what the other one wanted, they had known for a while, but neither had wanted to take a chance and cross that bridge for fear that once on the other side things wouldn't work and there would be no way back to the past.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Audrey said; her voice above a whisper.

Without another thought Nathan leaned across the couch and kissed her. It was a fierce and hungry kiss, not the ideal first kiss, but then again they had both wanted this for so long.

They broke apart a few moments later, both were breathless. Nathan had crossed the bridge, well practically ran over it, there was no turning back. When Audrey did not react he began to fill with dread. Had he acted to soon?

Audrey placed her hands on his. She smiled at him and then leaned over and kissed him back. This kiss was gentle and slow, so very different from the previous one that Nathan lost himself in it. He pulled Audrey into his lap; that simple act broke all the barriers they had held on to.

Nathan could not get enough of Audrey; he wanted every part of her. The ability to feel her skin was giving his brain a sensory overload. He tried to memorize the feel of her lips on his, the touch of the skin on her neck. He couldn't believe that of all the people in the world he was lucky enough to be able to feel her, his Audrey. His excitement was beginning to make itself a very pressing matter.

Audrey felt the shift in Nathan; he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She knew that they had crossed the bridge; there was no going back, so why not go all the way? They both knew that by the end of the night they would be more than just partners.

Nathan broke off the kiss. He needed to stop now or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He wanted Audrey badly, but he had to know she wanted this as well.

Audrey couldn't believe Nathan had stopped. She looked at him and instantly got her answer; he was waiting for her. Nathan was a gentleman. Yes he wanted her, but he would not just take what he wanted. If this was going to happen they would jump off the bridge at the same time; together.

Audrey merely smiled and started to kiss him back, but the kiss was extremely soft. She slowly kissed his lips and then moved to his neck. Nathan moaned at the feeling. The long dormant pleasure centers of his brain instantly lit up like the Fourth of July. He had to have more; but he was still unsure of Audrey's true intentions.

Audrey's hands snuck up and undid the top button of his shirt and he lost it. He greedily kissed her, taking her breath away. He wanted her and no he was certain she wanted him as well and he was going to take her.

Audrey made quick work of the remaining buttons on Nathan's shirt and soon it fell to the floor. Her jacket soon joined it. Her fingers traveled down his abs and hooked on his belt. He could hardly stand her teasing, it was his turn now.

Nathan kissed his was from her lips down to her neck and then down to her breasts, which were still too covered up in his opinion.

His hands went to the bottom of her cami and pulled it over her head. Audrey took that chance to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him to her; skin to skin. Nathan was soon losing his ability to think. The amount of pleasurable feelings reaching his brain was overtaking everything else. This was his forbidden obsession that had been kept from him for such a long time. He knew that if they kept teasing each other he would not be able to last much longer.

Audrey seemed to sense his thoughts and undid the button on his jeans but he grabbed her hands. "Unless you really want to do this on the couch I suggest you stop that." He said, his voice was so husky that he barley recognized it as his own.

He picked Audrey up and carried her down the hall, he had been here only once before but he had memorized its layout so intently that he knew it as well as his own house. The bedroom was the second door on the right.

He gently laid her down and then turned the tables. She had controlled him on the couch, it was his turn now. He quickly undid her jeans and slid them off. He gasped at the sight before him. Audrey was beautiful, no one he had ever met could compare. He bent down and kissed her lips eagerly. She kissed him back linking her arms together behind his neck. He kissed his way down her body; paying special attention to both of her nipples, making her moan out his name in pleasure. He continued lower, kissing her all over until he came into contact with the lacy material of her panties. He dragged them down with his teeth and then kissed the inside of her thighs.

Audrey couldn't wait any longer; Nathan's teasing had driven her to the edge. She needed him now. She felt his tongue move up from the inside of her thighs and she almost cried out as she felt his tongue tasting her. For a man who couldn't feel he sure knew how to make her feel.

"Nathan I need you now." She begged as Nathan replaced his tongue with his fingers. Was he trying to kill her?

Nathan thrust his fingers into her; loving the sounds she was making; God how he loved her. He was surprised when Audrey grabbed his hand and brought him up to face her.

"Please." She begged as she grinded her hips against him, causing him to shudder. Nathan had reduced her, Audrey Parker, to begging. He kissed her fiercely as he thrust into her with one strong, deep thrust. They moaned in unison. They fit perfectly together. They were meant to be.

Nathan couldn't think, his mind was honestly blank. The sensory overload was too much, he was euphoric. Being inside Audrey Parker was the best feeling in the world. He started to set up a rhythm which Audrey soon matched. Hearing her chant his name over and over brought him closer to the edge with each thrust.

"Nathan. Faster. Please." Audrey gasped between thrusts. She was so very close to the edge. She wanted Nathan to come with her, so she wrapped her legs behind his back so each thrust went deeper and faster. She felt the heat start to build with a few more thrusts she was gone. Feeling her walls contact around her, Nathan lost himself and followed her over the edge.

Nathan rolled over so he didn't crush Audrey and stared at her. She was so beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." He answered honestly.

"About what?" Audrey asked confused.

"I was thinking that tomorrow is gonna be just as cold as today." Nathan said brushing her hair from her face.

"Yeah. So?"

"I think I might stop by to warm up on my way to work." He said smiling.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything else." She said kissing him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Sooooo let me know how it was. I'm curious to see if I'm any good at Haven fics or if I should continue this and make it into a series.**

**Please click the review button.**

**~A**


End file.
